New Heights
by Kathey Royals
Summary: It has been a few years since the defeat of Galbatorix. But what happens when Eragon and Saphira discover that the entire time, a Rider and her dragon had been hidden through the whole war.
1. Preface

The land of Alagaesia has been at war for centuries. The Dragons and the Riders all killed off but one pair, the King, Galbatorix and his dragon, stolen from another rider, pitch black and named Shruikan. There had been only three eggs remaining during the war, blue, red, and green. Or so it was thought.

On an island all on her own was a teenage girl who had discovered a hidden egg. It was a lighter red, almost like it was a reddish-pink. Keeping the egg safe was her only option on the dangerous island. With a sword she had found by the dragon's egg, she camped out in ruins of the island. How she got there she could never say, nor what happened to the island itself. A few days after discovering the egg, it hatched to reveal a female dragon. The girl named her Mitsua. Our story begins a few years after the defeat of Galbatorix, when the hidden dragon and Rider, meet the ones who defeated Galbatorix.


	2. Chapter 1: The Hidden Rider

**Hope those of you who read the preface are excited about this. Its my first Fan fiction so please cut me at least a little slack. I don't own anything but the girl, Mitsua, and the girl's sword named Adurna, the word is not mine. I won't have a set schedule for posting, just when I finish a chapter it will be posted. Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was a sunny day on an island hidden from the world. A teenage girl with her long hair curled at the ends tied back in a ponytail peeked up from behind a boulder, looking around, her reddish-pink sword in her right hand.

She wore simple black cotton pants, a simple black shirt, and hiking boots that were very durable. The girl had beautiful, stunning green eyes and her cheeks and the bridge of her nose were dotted with light freckles.

The girl looked over the boulder again, only to duck back down behind it quickly. Only a few yards from her stood a massive dragon. Its scales matched the color of the girls sword. The dragon was eight feet to its shoulder, its leathery wings were laid against its back as it sniffed the air, its eyes were a rich pink. The girl vaulted over the boulder and charged at the dragon, who simply swiped at the girl, causing her to roll out of the way, but to be pinned down on her stomach, her sword sliding away.

_I win,_ the dragon thought. _You'll have to try better than that Kathey._

The girl, Kathey, laughed as the dragon let her up and licked her face. "Yeah, not so great at dodging huh Mitsua?" Kathey asked and picked up her sword, Adurna, and sheathed it before turning to her dragon's nudge to her back and stroking her snout.

_Is something troubling you little one?_ Mitsua asked. There was worry on Kathey's face but she shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing to worry about my friend, come on, let's go hunt down something to eat, I'm running low on meat," Kathey said and went around to Mitsua's side. She stepped up onto her dragon's elbow before gripping one of the spikes on her neck and pulling herself up into the makeshift saddle.

It wasn't like the saddles the Riders wore, but it worked out enough to avoid getting her legs torn up from Mitsua's scales. The pair flew over the island, looking about for any animals that they could find. The usual had always been deer and boars, occasionally they found lizard-like creatures, but what they discovered on the other side of the island shocked both of them. Another Rider had landed with his dragon.

* * *

**There's the first chapter, I know its short, but its the best to come up with, again first Fan fiction, not going to be the best. Hope everyone sticks around for chapter 2 :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Eragon and Saphira

**Well, here is the second chapter, I'm just flying right through these. Those of you who are still reading, thank you so much. Finally introducing Eragon and Saphira here, but things don't start out so great. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

"How could they have found the island?" Kathey asked. She paced back and forth in front of Mitsua, who was laying with her front claws crossed and watching her Rider.

_Surely he has a reason little one, perhaps we should go to him and see who he is, as well as who the dragon is,_ Mitsua suggested. Kathey faced her quickly.

"Bad idea. We go to him, those two will think we're enemies and attack back. We don't have the proper training. Did you see how he looked? He's been with the elves and he's been through the change. He's received the proper training while we trained ourselves, he'll kick our butts!" Kathey kicked a stone and sighed. "He might attack us if he finds out we're here anyway. He didn't see us but he'll see our traces and then we're done for." Kathey was visibly shaking and started pacing again.

_We do not have any other options little one. We don't know which way the closest land is, and I am not strong enough to fly for more than a few hours. I cannot fly anymore than that, it is a risk we cannot take,_ Mitsua said and Kathey nodded in understanding.

"We'll pack up what we have in case we need to flee from our camp on the island and make a new one elsewhere, or by chance he won't attack us and we find a way to other land," Kathey said and started for where her food stash was.

After only a few minutes everything was together, Kathey's food in her bag made from the pelt of one of the lizard like creatures and her cloak strapped over it. She climbed up onto Mitsua and they took to the air, looking around for where the Rider and his dragon could be.

"Any sign of them?" Kathey asked after a few minutes. Mitsua looked below her before diving down through the trees of the forest and landing as softly as possible.

_Not too far ahead of us, they might've heard me land so get ready,_ Mitsua said and Kathey drew Adurna before Mitsua started forward on foot. Mitsua pushed through some bushes and came to a field of some sort and across from it stood the newcomers.

The Rider did indeed look like an elf, only he wasn't. His hair was a slightly longer brown and he looked slightly taller than Kathey by a few inches. The dragon that stood beside him was a third bigger than Mitsua with beautiful sapphire blue scales and her eyes gleamed with the same blue. The Rider drew a blue sword that matched his dragon's scales and took his stance. Kathey slide from her dragon's saddle and took a stance before the two charged forward.

Swords clashed and the two pushed against each other. "Who are you?" he demanded. Up close Kathey could see his eyes were brown. "Where did you get an egg? Steal it from the Vault of Souls?" Kathey didn't say anything but tripped the Rider with a swipe of her foot and rolled away towards Mitsua. The Rider swung his sword down with both hands and Kathey brought her sword up horizontally, and blocked the blow, only to receive a kick to her stomach.

Kathey doubled over, holding her stomach and trying to keep her last meal down. She looked up and found her nose mere centimeters from the point of the Rider's sword. He said, "Brisingr," and the blade erupted into blue flames. Kathey fell back and slashed Adurna out to parry his blade away and roll to the side. With the flames still burning, the Rider charged at Kathey.

"Adurna!" she shouted and red water coated her blade and the two enchanted blades met, causing steam to arise around the two of them. The Rider stumbled back, coughing and waving the steam away.

"That's a Rider's blade, how did you even get one?" he asked and Kathey shrugged.

"I found it with my dragon's egg. And to answer your questions, my name is Kathey. I didn't steal an egg from the Vault of Souls, whatever it is, I found Mitsua and this sword here on this island. I've been here for ten years," Kathey said. The Rider sheathed his sword as Kathey did.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer. That is Saphira Brightscales," Eragon said. Kathey watched as Mitsua stalked closer to the bigger dragon slowly. "Does she have another name?"

Kathey shrugged. "I've called her Mitsua Rosescales for a while now, she likes the name, it's not official but its something," she said. The two Riders watched their dragons playfully swipe at each other for a while until Eragon turned to Kathey.

"You say you've been here for ten years, how long have you been with Mitsua?" he asked, looking down at the Gedwey Ignasia on Kathey's right hand.

"I've been a Rider for a little less than ten years, why?" she asked. Eragon's face flushed with anger.

"You've been here with a dragon for that long and never even bothered to help with the war I stopped three years ago?" he yelled. Kathey cringed, tears welling up in her eyes. Eragon looked back at Saphira for a moment before turning back to look at Kathey, only she was already yards away from him, running with tears rolling down her face, headed where? She did not know.

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Facing Facts

**So finally chapter 3 is complete, again I'm not on a set schedule and with school starting back up soon I'll be busy but still try and get this updated. Introducing new OCs and a mention about a new location to Mitsua and Kathey and a mention of the elves and Ra'zac, the creatures we all love and hate...or just hate ;P anyway hope you enjoy this new chapter :) **

* * *

Kathey finally stopped running on the other side of the island away from the two dragons and Eragon. "I feel bad as it is. He didn't have to yell at me!" she wailed. She sat for a little while letting the tears fall and guilt wash over her. She had a good enough reason to not help. Having no sense of direction, she and Mitsua wouldn't have been able to locate where the main land of Alagaesia was. Even if they tried, they could have mistakenly gone the wrong way and end up stranded in the middle of the ocean, lost at sea and possibly losing their lives.

A twig snapped nearby and Kathey drew Adurna, spinning to her feet quickly only to be met face to face with Mitsua, who had her mouth turned up in a smile with her teeth showing. _I found you,_ she said before nudging Kathey who sheathed her sword and hugged her dragon's snout.

"What do we do Mitsua? Eragon no doubt wants us to go with him to the mainland, but will you be able to make it?" Kathey asked, her eyes locked with Mitsua's rich pink ones.

_I cannot say, our best chance should they want us to go with them is for you to ride on Saphira, letting me fly on my own so that I am not weighed down as much,_ Mitsua said and Kathey nodded.

"Best bet huh? Might as well. They close behind you?" Kathey asked and Mitsua blinked.

_No, I told them to stay where they were, Saphira is very nice by the way, I think I could get used to her, _Mitsua laughed mentally before lifting her head._ Come on, least you can explain our reason for being here right?_ Kathey nodded and followed after Mitsua back to where Eragon and Saphira were.

_They have returned little one,_ a voice, no doubt Saphira's, spoke in Kathey's mind. Hello you two.

"Hey Saphira," Kathey waved to the blue dragon and saw Eragon leaning against her side.

_Hello Saphira, she's still a little sensitive on the subject, but please explain to Eragon what I told you, I do not trust him enough to tell him myself,_ Mitsua said and Saphira dipped her head slightly.

_She's letting me hear her thoughts now, does she trust me_? Kathey thought to Mitsua, leaning against her front leg.

_She does have a certain attraction to you, I have shown her how you protected me when I was younger when we first met and how we have bonded so well,_ Mitsua said, looking down at Kathey.

"Kathey? I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just hard to hear that another rider had been here during the war and knowing they didn't help. The Ra'zac didn't even get to you which I find astounding really. I'm glad at least another egg had hatched to a Rider during this whole war. Saphira and I are training another Rider back in Du Weldenvarden." Eragon said and Kathey looked up at Mitsua, confusion on both of their faces.

_It is a home that the elves inhabit and dragon Riders have gone to train with the elf Rider that once lived. Eragon and I as well as the queen of the elves and her dragon, my mate, are also trainers, but this new Rider does not seem too keen to learning anything with help,_ Saphira said and Kathey thought for a moment.

"I could try and get through to them, see if they see reason to at least be given a task. Sometime people need to learn on their own, refuse help so they figure out their own ways to learn. What is the dragon like?" Kathey asked.

"Still young, he has very interesting scales, almost like an amethyst. He was named Gemini and is the spitting image of his Rider," Eragon said.

Kathey looked up at Mitsua, both of them having the same idea. They would go with Eragon and Saphira to Du Weldenvarden and help with teaching the new rider. The dragon was still young, no older than a few weeks according to Saphira's memories that Mitsua showed Kathey, the dragon only came up to Kathey's shoulder.

"We're going with you to help you with this Rider, as well as learn of what happened since the war ended," Kathey said, smiling up at Mitsua.

Saphira's eyes glistened with excitement and she said, _It's settled then, we leave in the morning._

* * *

**Well that was dramatic *gets hit with a soda can* hey! Anyway, that's that, hope you guys liked it, I'll try to get another chapter up soon. See ya :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Journey to Alagaesia

**Well here's chapter 4 and I just got my first review, yay! To answer one question that won't be answered in the story, Saphira hatched to Eragon before Mitsua's egg was found by Kathey. Any other questions will be answered as you read on. Anyway enjoy! :)**

* * *

Eragon and Saphira followed Kathey and Mitsua to their usual camping spot. Kathey tossed Eragon a few strips of meat and Mitsua took Saphira to find food for themselves while Eragon set up a campfire.

"The nights are usually pretty quiet around here, but with the safety of our dragons, we don't have to worry if something does show up. Lizard like creatures are the only predators on this island," Kathey said and she laid back, looking up at the sky. "This place is the safest I've ever known. We watch the deer and boar populations to make sure we never over did it with hunting. It was always great here weather wise."

Eragon exhaled and chewed on the strips of meat Kathey had tossed to him. It was silent for the most part until Saphira and Mitsua landed, a half eaten deer in Mitsua's jaws. The two were fighting over it and Kathey laughed at the remarks they were making.

_I caught it Saphira, therefore its mine,_ Mitsua growled.

_Yes, but my last kill got away and you already had two full deer, I should get that, I am bigger and need more to stay energized. I only had two as well, but I need more,_ Saphira argued. She took a step forward and Mitsua dropped her head, growling a warning.

_Its mine!_ Mitsua barked and she took to the sky, Saphira looking up at her.

"Alright alright, enough you two, Mitsua drop it," Kathey said.

_But-_

"Drop it," Kathey demanded when Mitsua started to argue. She dropped the deer and Saphira finished it before walking over to Eragon and lit the campfire. She laid next to Eragon who moved to sit on her front legs, his back against her chest.

Mitsua landed and stalked over onto the other side of Kathey, who stood, hugged her dragon's neck, and sat down between Mitsua's front legs. _How about a story?_ Mitsua suggested.

_That is a wonderful idea. Eragon, why don't you tell Kathey and Mitsua about the Urgals and Kull?_ Saphira suggested.

"Alright, one story. How about the first time I fought them with Brom?" Eragon asked and Kathey nodded.

_If you don't mind me asking, what are these creatures you speak of?_ Mitsua asked.

"Well, the Urgals look like men but are different. They have grey skin, bowed legs, and thick arms. They have piggish eyes, and instead of nails they have claws and they have twisted horns that come out of the sides of their heads above their ears," Eragon explained, he put his fists on either side of his head above his ears.

_They are as tall as nine feet, their shortest height is six feet,_ Saphira added.

"Yes, the Kull however are slightly different. They stand just under eight feet and their legs are like tree trunks. It's tricky to fight them, but since we made an alliance with them, we haven't had any troubles," Eragon said and Kathey nodded for him to continue.

"We were traveling, stopping in a small town called Yazuac for supplies. We were ambushed by Urgals. Saphira was still young and I was inexperienced, but I had managed to use magic for the first time. I had shot an arrow, saying Brisingr, and somehow with that magic, we managed to escape, which was impressive. The morning afterwards I had learned about Riders being able to use magic. Brom instructed me on it until he was killed by the Ra'zac," he finished and yawned.

_It is late, we should get some rest, good night everyone,_ Saphira said and she nudged Eragon as he stood, saying something to him quietly before laying her head down and closing her eyes. Eragon pulled his bed roll from the saddlebag of Saphira's saddle and rolled it out. Kathey yawned and curled up where she was.

Morning soon came with no troubles in the night. Kathey put out the burning coals with Adurna and watched the smoke rise into the air. "Is that all you use that sword for?" Eragon asked. He was tucking his bed roll back into the saddlebag.

"No, its great against something else, but I think we can wait for that until then," Kathey smirked and sheathed Adurna before strapping her cloak on and climbing up onto Mitsua's back. "We better fly fast and it better be a quick way to the mainland, Mitsua can't fly for very long," Kathey said and Eragon nodded, climbing up onto Saphira.

"It's not that bad, as long as the weather holds up we should make it around the early afternoon, we can stop and rest once we get there then continue on as far as we can," Eragon said and Saphira started walking, Mitsua trailing behind her. As soon as they made it to the edge of the island, they took to the air and started to fly over the sea.

_This is so exciting! We'll see all sorts of new places, see new creatures, fight new dangers, and meet all sorts of new people!_ Mitsua gushed and Kathey smiled. It was an exciting moment, but also a little nerve-wracking. The two of them were hidden away during the war against the Empire, arriving to the kingdom that needed their help the most could have some issues. But in any situation, Kathey and Mitsua had each other and that counted for something.

_It is a better place since the war had ended. A friend of ours is the Empire's new leader and things have been under control and peaceful since,_ Saphira said.

Mitsua's mouth opened wide and she yawned. She closed her eyes and Kathey could feel how her dragon felt. Alive and free, feeling the wind on her face and being able to fly freely, able to stretch her wings for a longer period, smelling new scents in the air. Kathey smiled and held her arms parallel to Mitsua's wings.

_No wonder you like this, feeling so free out here,_ Kathey thought to Mitsua, who looked back and snorted before diving down closer to the water. Mitsua's claws went right into it and she roared with delight. Eragon looked down from above them and laughed.

"Never once ever get off that island?" he called down.

"No, too afraid to go in the water, we were attacked the few times we went by the water," Kathey called back. Mitsua roared again before ascending up to where she was flying before.

_I'm starting to really like this already,_ Mitsua said and she purred. Kathey shook her head and smirked.

The rest of the flight the two Riders enjoyed their dragons' company while they exchanged images of their lives and how they saw their Riders. Soon the mainland came into sight and Kathey could tell Mitsua was getting really tired.

"Hang in there Mitsua, just a little longer, then you can rest, I promise," Kathey encouraged and Mitsua gained a bit of a boost, collapsing when they made it to land. "You did it Mitsua, great flying," Kathey said and patting Mitsua's neck. They had landed in a plain.

"We're in a region called Surda. We have a long way to go to get to Du Weldenvarden, and we have to cross through a desert to get there," Eragon said.

_Or there is one other way, we travel east to the Beor Mountains, Eragon. The Dwarves could help us like they did the first time we went to Du Weldenvarden,_ Saphira suggested, but Kathey shook her head.

"No, I don't want anyone to know of Mitsua or I just yet. We take the desert path, Adurna is able to draw water up from the depths of the earth where it hides," Kathey said and Eragon nodded.

"Ok, the plan for now is to rest and regain our strength, we'll fly until nighttime then set up camp, we might not need a fire if we make it to the Hadarac Desert by nightfall. It may be cold, but our dragons can keep us warm," Eragon said.

So after resting up, finding a few rabbits to eat, they set off through Surda, flying until nightfall. Mitsua collapsed and sneezed, they made it to the edge of the Hadarac Desert.

"We'll be ok for a while with food, as long as we ration it carefully, Saphira and Mitsua ate a lot so they should be ok for a while," Eragon said and Kathey nodded. Between the extra meat strips she had in her bag and the rabbit they had found, it could take them through the desert and to Du Weldenvarden.

Kathey curled up where she usually slept, between Mitsua's front legs and yawned. They were making progress now. Within a few days of flying they would make it to Du Weldenvarden and be able to help Eragon train any new Riders and hopefully learn and thing or two herself.

_Good night little one,_ Saphira said to Kathey. She smiled and nodded to Saphira who laid her head down to sleep.

_Good night Kathey,_ Mitsua said. Kathey only yawned before falling asleep.

* * *

**So there you have it, chapter 4. And regarding the few things about how long the war lasted, I was only thinking for the years Brom was in Carvahall all the way through to Eragon defeating Galbatorix. I understand some things had been issued on Saphira and Mitsua's size, that will be issued later on in the next chapter. More on Adurna's talents will be revealed and Kathey's place in the new Riders will be established soon. I'll try to get the next chapter up by hopefully Friday, Saturday at the latest. Until then, later :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Through the Hadarac Desert

**I'm late, I know and I'm sorry. Things came up and basically my weekend was busy and many unannounced things came up. Here's the chapter, I won't keep you all for long. Enjoy**

* * *

The sun was beating down like crazy when they four of them started through the desert. Kathey and Eragon were sweating like mad after an hour.

_Kathey, Eragon, come under my wings, I'll give you shade,_ Saphira offered and she opened her wings. Kathey ran under her right wing while Eragon was already under her left one.

"Thank you Saphira," Kathey said and smiled up at the blue dragon. "When you get tired we can switch over to Mitsua."

_I don't have a say in this? Thanks Kathey, thank you ever so much,_ Mitsua teased, causing all four of them to laugh.

"You know I love you Mitsua," Kathey teased back and laughed. Mitsua rolled her eyes as they continued on.

By mid afternoon, Kathey and Eragon switched over to walk under Mitsua's wings and they took to the air when night fell. Kathey and Eragon slept in the saddles of their dragons as they flew through the night. When the sun rose, Kathey was stirred awake by Saphira.

_Sorry to wake you Kathey, but Mitsua and I are getting tired, Eragon won't wake, but we need to land and rest for the day,_ Saphira said and Kathey nodded. She patted Mitsua's neck as they descended to the sand.

Eragon stirred awake and yawned. "Why did we land?" he asked and Saphira explained the situation as Kathey laid on one of Mitsua's wings as she curled into a ball, covering the opening her body made with her other wing, making a sort of tent for Kathey.

They slept through the day and took to the skies when night fell again. Kathey was staring at the starry sky as they flew.

_I love it out here, its warm and the stars are amazing without trees above us,_ Mitsua mused. She purred and Kathey smiled.

"Let's get some rest, how much longer do we have, Eragon?"

"Most likely a day and a half, or more so a night and a half," he said.

"Let's rest for the day then," Kathey said and they flew down to the sand. Mitsua slid to a stop in the sand, yawning and falling asleep instantly.

Kathey slid to the ground and crawled under one of Mitsua's wings stretched out as her middle expanded and shrunk.

When night fell, Mitsua stretched her wings open and yawned widely, stirring Kathey who rubbed her eyes. Kathey stood and stretched her arms up into the air, looking around for Eragon and Saphira.

She spotted them a few feet away and smirked before climbing up onto Mitsua's back. "Let's go! Night doesn't last long Eragon!" Kathey shouted, causing both Eragon and Saphira to wake with a start.

_I should burn you for that,_ Saphira growled and stood, Eragon climbing onto her back.

_You hurt her, I hurt you,_ Mitsua snarled and Saphira backed off. Being a Rider's dragon didn't mean she was raised to be civil, for all Saphira could know, Mitsua could know how to fight like a wild dragon, vicious and deadly.

"Enough you two, let's go," Kathey said and Mitsua took to the air. Kathey looked back to see that Eragon and Saphira were lagging behind a bit and she rolled her eyes before looking forward.

After flying for quite some time the sun was starting to raise when the sand was suddenly grass. Mitsua landed and sniffed it.

_I think we made it,_ she mused and looked around at the trees that were before them. _The question is, how will we find a way through this?_

A twig snapped in the forest before them and Mitsua growled. Kathey put a hand on her leg and gave her a look that said to stand down, which she did. Eragon stepped forward and out through the trees came a human-like creature, only he was covered in blue fur. His face showed a wild appearance, but gentle as well.

"Eragon? Who is this?" he asked, looking at Kathey then at Mitsua. "Another Rider?"

Eragon nodded. "A Rider we had no knowledge of until a few days ago. This is Kathey and her dragon Mitsua," he explained.

"I am Blodhgarm, I welcome you on behalf of Queen Arya to Du Weldenvarden."

* * *

**So yay they made it to the edge of Du Weldenvarden. I'm not going to have a major talk about everything before they enter Du Weldenvarden next chapter, besides going to speak with Ayra before going to where Neal and Gemini are hidden. Again, really sorry for being so behind on everything.**


End file.
